John Kreski
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Wendigo |relationships = Miles Kreski, brother |job = Assistant Manager |status = Deceased |cod=Shot by Hank Griffin |wesenimage = Wendigo.png |season2 = X }} John Kreski was a Wendigo who appeared in . Appearances He and his brother Miles were respected citizens of the community. They were also Wendigos and, in 2005, they attempted to murder and eat a repairman, Craig Ferren. Ferren fought back, killing Miles and wounding John with a handgun. Ferren was sentenced to death for the murder of Miles Kreski. Seven years later, with Ferren's execution set to take place the following night, Hank began to wonder if Ferren really did see the "monsters" he described after he had learned about Wesen. Hank told Nick about the case, and they started looking into it, although with less than two days to find some evidence that would back up Ferren's claims that the Kreskis were cannibals. Nick and Hank's investigation eventually led them to Mill Park, where the Kreskis lived seven years earlier, but a grocery store was now where their house used to be. Knowing they couldn't get a warrant to dig it up, they found where Kreski worked at Willamette Builders' Supply in . Hank started aggressively questioning him about his Wesen nature, pushing him to the point where he woged, while Nick watched him from off to the side so that Kreski couldn't identify him as a Grimm. They then found out where Kreski lived from the manager. Hank and Nick Burkhardt went to John Kreski's house and found a crawlspace underneath his refrigerator. Buried underneath the house, the found human remains. Kreski then arrived at his house to find another vehicle parked outside and the lights on in his home. As Hank exited the crawlspace, Kreski attacked him and then woged. Hank was able to fight him, however, and shot and wounded him as he tried to flee. Hank then helped Nick out of the crawlspace and went outside to look for Kreski as Nick called Lauren Castro to tell her to stop Ferren's execution because they'd found bodies buried under his home. In the middle of the call though, Kreski attacked Nick, but Nick quickly gained the advantage. Pinned against a wall, Kreski finally realized Nick was a Grimm and attempted to flee again by jumping out a window. Hank was still outside the house, and he shot Kreski to death after he didn't stay down. Later, more human remains were found beneath the grocery store built on the site where the Kreski brothers used to live, providing the detectives with credible evidence that Ferren killed Miles in self-defense, without needing to explain the Wendigo angle. Images 211 - Kreski cooking.jpg 211-Wendigo woge.gif 211-johnwendigo.png 211 - Kreski cornered by Nick.png 211 - Kreski dying.png 211 - Kreski dead.png Trivia *There were two different dates of birth shown for John Kreski, one being September 19, 1977, and the other being February 6, 1982. *Kreski is a variant of the surnames Kresge and Kreske, which in part originated from the Old High German word grātag, which means "greedy." Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims